Snob Convention
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxClaude While at a party that Johnny prefers to call a Snob Convention he finds someone to make his night a lot more interesting. Oneshot


This is a short, cute little oneshot that I was inspired to write after reading Elemental Gypsy's "A Piece of the Night." She gets to claim first JohnnyxClaude in general, but I think I get to claim first JohnnyxClaude main pairing. Thanks for the idea Gypsy! Please read and review.

-----------

Johnny was pouring himself a glass of brandy as he tried desperately to ignore the high society chit chat going on around him. He hated that Robert had dragged him to yet another one of these parties and was beginning to feel homicidal about the whole situation. "Not enjoying yourself?" Johnny's head snapped up from his drink to look at a platinum haired blader standing in front of him. "I suppose it would take a real snob to actually enjoy this party."

"Claude, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that this party had a minimal bank account balance in order for attendance to be permitted."

Claude's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you always speak so condescending to those who have less money than you do?"

Johnny sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just annoyed. I hate these parties and Robert knows it, but he insists on dragging me to them."

Claude smiled sympathetically. "I don't really want to be here either, but my entire team was invited and Miguel wouldn't let us turn down the invitation. I think they just wanted us to be here for entertainment more than anything else. They don't exactly seem to be interested in speaking with us."

Johnny offered the glass of brandy in his hand to the Spaniard who shook his head in refusal. "You don't drink?"

Claude shook his head again. "I can't. I'm on medication that doesn't mix well with alcohol. I don't really want to test the theory."

Johnny nodded before downing the glass. "I can understand that. I on the other hand will not be able to survive the evening if I don't have at least a little alcohol in my system." Claude laughed softly at the comment. Johnny grinned as he decided the evening just might be entertaining after all. "Why don't we go for a walk outside in the gardens? It'll be nicer than if we just stay in here and listen to the snob convention."

Claude laughed again a little louder this time. "That sounds like a good idea. Lead the way." Johnny grinned and took the eagle's hand before leading him out of the ballroom and into the expansive gardens behind the mansion the party was being held in. Claude's silver eyes darted to their joined hands and he felt himself blush lightly. He found the Scottish redhead very attractive and wasn't about to object to the touch, but he couldn't help but wonder if the salamander returned his feelings. They walked in silence for awhile until they reached a fountain with multicolored lights around the edge lighting the water in a very romantic way. "Let's sit here for a little Johnny. I like it here."

"Alright. This is one of my favorite spots in these gardens anyway."

"You've been here before then?" Claude questioned as they sat beside each other on the fountain's edge.

Johnny nodded as he tilted his head back to look up at the night sky. "I've been here every year since I was twelve. Every year I come out here and wander around at the first chance I get and then stay as long as I can. Usually no one comes to find me until it's time to leave. They know I don't want to be here and that it's probably better to leave me be than force me to make small talk. I can have a very sharp tongue when I'm annoyed."

"I've noticed." Claude laughed softly and Johnny couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed the fact that he could easily make the platinum haired blader laugh. "I think I might actually end up enjoying tonight. Thank you."

Johnny turned his attention back to the Spaniard beside him and smiled softly. "You're welcome, though I feel as though I should be thanking you. You've certainly made my night much more enjoyable. Thank you for that." Claude blushed as he stayed silent. Johnny grinned and leaned over placing his lips gently on top of Claude's lips. The eagle hesitated for a second before leaning into the kiss and pressing back. His lips parted slightly and Johnny took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern. Johnny rested his hand on the back of Claude's neck gently tilting his head so that they were both a little more comfortable. Claude rested his hand on the front of Johnny's chest and let his long, slender fingers curl around the silk shirt. They parted briefly and rested their foreheads against one another's. "This is definitely the best snob convention I've ever been to" he whispered softly. Claude giggled as he shifted closer to Johnny. The salamander wrapped his free arm around Claude's waist pulling the younger blader into his lap as he kept the other hand behind the eagle's neck. Claude lifted his arm and wrapped it around Johnny's neck.

"I'm enjoying my evening too." Johnny pressed their lips together in another passion filled kiss. Claude shifted slightly in his new boyfriend's lap so that he was more or less facing him. The salamander was a very talented kisser and Claude was having trouble concentrating on anything as Johnny's hands began to wander over his body. The eagle gasped as the salamander's hand slipped up his shirt to caress bare skin. He pulled away slowly. "Johnny."

"What? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I was just surprised. I didn't even know you like me."

Johnny pulled the eagle back into a gentle kiss. "I like you Claude. I don't want to make you uncomfortable so be honest with me."

"I'm not uncomfortable Johnny. I'm just adjusting to the idea of 'us' whatever that may be." Johnny smiled and kissed Claude. They stayed like that for an hour before their teammates showed up to find them. They were reluctant to separate, but knew that they had to. "Johnny," Claude started, but Johnny placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Don't Claude. You'll see me tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your hotel around five PM and take you to a nice restaurant. Dress pants and shirt are required, but you'll enjoy it. It's one of the best restaurants in the city." Claude smiled at him. Johnny pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss before they parted and went to their separate teams for the evening both think that the night had turned out better than they had ever hoped it could be.

-----------------

Thank you for taking the time to read! Please take another few minutes to review!

Tala: Can I have a threesome with them?

No you pervert! You are not having a threesome!

Tala: But!

No!

Johnny and Claude: -glare in annoyance- It's not happening!


End file.
